Systems and methods for unobtrusively and relocateably extending communication coverage. A need exists for providing extension of coverage of communications systems in areas like national parks, remote areas, or even hostile areas where parties may wish to tamper with an exemplary router/relay system. Such communication systems must blend into their surroundings and remain dormant until required for use. They must also be capable of being powered remotely.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an unobtrusive router/relay system (URRS) is configured to communicate with a plurality of radio frequency (RF) systems including a first radio frequency (RF) system (e.g. a cell phone, RF system carried or used by an individual or team, unmanned airborne vehicle (UAV) or remotely operated vehicle (ROV) relay node, etc.), other URRS systems (which each include a second RF receiver/transmitter), and an RF communication's hub (e.g. cell tower, control center, UAV relay node, etc.). Locations are identified for a specific location or number of locations along a transit path where the RF communication's hub lacks transmit/receive coverage with the first RF system. URRS are positioned in the locations or transit path lacking RF communication hub transmit/receive coverage. The URRS are configured to route/relay the first RF system's signals to the RF communications' hub directly or through one or more other URRS systems. URRS are designed to blend with their surroundings such as being formed to appear as a rock or a fallen tree.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.